


The Morning After

by truenortherin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truenortherin/pseuds/truenortherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke woke up, still hungover, and with drool dried to her chin.  Turning to grab her phone off the charger, she gasped as she realized she wasn’t in her bed alone. Shit, and the actual events of last night came crashing back in bits and pieces, spurts and flashes.  Raven, tequila, Monty’s bar, a curly haired guy, and sex. Hot sex. And a lot of it. Bellamy. That was his name, but what was she going to do this morning after, with this man in her bed that she barely knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, I know it is not spectacular so I am sorry! I tried!

Clarke woke up, still hungover, and with drool dried to her chin. Turning to grab her phone off the charger, she gasped as she realized she wasn’t in her bed alone. Shit, and the actual events of last night came crashing back in bits and pieces, spurts and flashes. Raven, tequila, Monty’s bar, a curly haired guy, and sex. Hot sex. And a lot of it. Bellamy. That was his name, but what was she going to do this morning after, with this man in her bed that she barely knew.

“You have got to be kidding me, Raven.” Clarke laughed, choking on her bottled water as she looked at Raven’s outfit. Skin tight leather pants, and a white crop top with a lacy black bra showing through.

“I told you, we are going for a girl’s night on the town and we are going to look as hot as humanly possible!”

Raven had walked into Clarke’s apartment with her own key, strutting her stuff, immediately informing Clarke that their plans had changed from a movie night on a Friday night with brownies to a visit to Monty’s bar and a night full of dancing and singing. Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her to the closet, immediately throwing possible outfits onto the bed. High-waisted denim shorts and a red and black plaid unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath was the final selection. Raven grabbed a Hershey bar as she threw Clarke’s car keys at her, pushing her out the door as she broke off a piece, already melting in her hands.

The two arrived at the bar, Clarke’s side already aching from laughing at Raven’s ridiculous stories, and pulled up a seat at the counter, Monty sliding their drinks down to them. He knew their usual, and laughed and shook his head at the pair, handing Clarke a bowl of peanuts as he walked to the next customers. Before long, Raven was hammered, dancing with a girl, Harper, she knew from college in the middle of the dance floor.

Clarke was fuzzy and warm inside, just the tipping point from being a little drunk, to really drunk when two guys came in, sitting one stool away. She looked at the two, one an African American with an American Eagle jacket on and the other a dark haired guy with a sea of freckles covering his tanned face. He turned his head and gave her a smolder of a new caliber, saying, “The name’s Bellamy, and you are?”

“Clarke. Griffin. I’m a doctor at Alpha West hospital.” She passed her bowl of peanuts, mostly gone now to the handsome stranger.

“My sister’s boyfriend works there, Lincoln. He’s a nurse in the surgical wing, you know him?” Clarke did a quick mental flashback to the nurses she knew, none of them named Lincoln, that she knew of, but there seemed to be hundreds of them. She shook her head asking what Bellamy did for a living.

“I’m a cop, off duty, tonight, though, don’t worry.” He added with a wink. Soon enough the two were deep into conversation, the clock ticking past 1:00 a.m. and still going. Clarke was telling Bellamy about her friend Monroe who studied criminology at the university. Bellamy went on about his favorite classes in college, history and psychology.

“I always wanted to be a cop, though, but I love going to the schools around the city to give talks about saying no to drugs and peer pressure, you know-the usual.”

 

Clarke watched as his eyes changed from a light flutter to a look, a satisfied look and grinned as she turned her head to view his mess of dark curls. She rested her head on her hand, tilted as she reached up to grab a stringlet that hung away from the rest before realizing what she was doing. Bellamy’s mouth turned slowly into a smile, as he moved his hand towards Clarke’s strand of hair, resting in front of her eye, to tuck it behind her ear. His hand lingered there on the side of her head as he leaned in, putting his mouth to hers, gentle at first, then needier as she reciprocated. Her teeth made a soft bite on his lower lip, before pulling away for just a second, then moving in, stronger, his hand cupping the back of her head as he moved down her jawline, slow and steady down her neck, her hands reaching for something to hold on to, finding the nape of his neck clutching onto him as he hefted her up, walking out to his truck and setting her in the passenger seat, his hand moving to her lower back, finding a soft patch of skin, and resting it there as he kissed her one more time, before getting in the driver’s side door. He kept his hand on her thigh, as Clarke directed him to her apartment, Clarke’s hands shaking trying to find the right key to the door as Bellamy stood a hair’s breadth behind her, his nose brushing against her ear, his breath heating her neck. Clarke, sat on the bed, her breath catching as Bellamy pulled his shirt over his head, arm muscles tensing and releasing as he undid his belt, fumbling until Clarke’s hands, steady now, reached towards the buckle, undoing it gracefully, then going to her own shirt as he helped her pull it off. He cupped her head again, laying her down, kissing her collarbone, moving down her chest, stopping at her bellybutton. Clarke reached her hands down to his hair, slowly going out of reach as he undid her shorts and slid them off for her, then his lip moving up her thigh, pulling the side of her lace panties down, making his way slowly to where she knew he was going, the anticipation rising as she clutched her sheets. The rest was a blur. And now she was awake, with him in her bed, certainly not upset by the fact, but at a loss at what was next.


	2. Daydreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is bad, I am trying though! Did this in like fifteen minutes, hopefully next chapter will be better if you guys want me to keep going.

Clarke props herself up, leaning over Bellamy to grab her phone, when it does a double ding, vibrations sending it rattling on the nightstand. Before she can do anything, Bellamy’s eyes flash open, the deepness of them still astounding to her, even in this groggy hungover state. The two stare at each other, Clarke still hovering above Bellamy’s bare chest. Bellamy opens his mouth to say something, but closes it just as quickly. Realizing how awkward of a position she’s in, Clarke pulls back and sits on her side of the bed, offering to get him a glass of water and before he can reply, she’s in the kitchen. He waltzes into the kitchen, pulling last night’s blue shirt of wonders back over his head as he makes his way to the counter. Sliding the glass towards him then pouring one for herself, Clarke brings it to her lips, the silence between the two deafening.

“Well, last night was really, really good,” Bellamy’s deep voice falls over Clarke just as the door opens and Raven comes barrelling in.

Before anyone can say anything, Raven turns up a sly grin, as she says, “So you did have a good excuse for ditching me last night!!”

Clarke’s cheeks turn pink, as Raven strolls over to where Bellamy’s sitting, “The name’s Raven. Raven Reyes.”

“Er, I’m Bellamy...Blake,” nobody speaks for a beat until Bellamy continues, “Well I really should be going, uh, give me a call sometime,” he grabs a napkin and pen, writes down his number walking to hand it to Clarke, folding her fingers over it for her, his hands lingering there for a second as he looks from her lips to her eyes, finally pulling away, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

“Clarke Griffin. I am shocked, but also REALLY proud! My baby is finally growing up.” Raven bounces over to Clarke, holding her cheeks in her hands and squeezing them together to make a fish face.

Clarke’s punches her in the arm, and laughs, “I know, I even surprised myself last night!”

Raven asks for details and Clarke gushes, filling her in on everything. The two spend the rest of the day together, having the girls night in they had originally planned, Clarke finally going to bed...alone this time, as she had an early morning at the hospital tomorrow.

 

 

As Clarke walked through the hospital double doors, she stops in her tracks, shocked to see a trio of people, one of whom was very familiar. Bellamy looked up from the two next to him, immediately smiling and reaching out to envelope Clarke in a hug. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the way his arms flexed around her.

“This is my sister, Octavia, and her boyfriend Lincoln, the one I told you about.” Bellamy says, the melody of his voice captivating Clarke.

“I didn’t think you would be here so early, Lincoln’s just getting off his night shift and we were taking him out for breakfast.”  
Clarke held out her hands and shook Lincoln’s, reaching towards Octavia who pulled away, giving her a dirty look as she pulled on Bellamy’s arm, “We need to get going, now.”

Bellamy scrunched his eyebrows together, surprised at his sister’s cold demeanor.

“Call me after work today, okay?” Bellamy asked, his hand pulling back to push back his floppy curls from his face.  
Clarke simply nodded her head, turned around and smiled for the rest of the day, daydreaming of a date with the handsome Bellamy Blake.


End file.
